Liamdonahue55
Liam is a castaway from Survivor: Blood vs. Water. |Tribe Wins: = 4 |Individual Immunities: = 1 |Votes Against: = 9 |Loyalties: = Spooderman1485 Bewitchy XxAbiNolanXx GHOSTTOWNaz CherHorowitz |Alliances: = The Duos Liam's Final Three }} Biography Liam started his game on Sokha while his best friend, Spood, started on Khemera. On Sokha, Liam found allies in Abi, Netro and Cher, creating an alliance with them. The tribe didn't lose the first tribal, but on the second, they needed to vote someone out, and in the end it was Kai. For Oak's tribal boot, Liam was semi blindsided as he was in the middle of two alliances, and the only one who was not with him at all was Natalie. Earlier, Natalie hadn’t spoken to him, so Liam wanted to target her. Classic then offered an idea to Liam about possibly not wanting Natalie out, but Liam was pretty stubborn about making Natalie get his vote. When Oak went 5-4, Liam was more mad about Classic lying to him because he put him in the minority of the tribe, and he was his new target. Abi and Netro were on the verge of flipping on Classic, but Tay most likely convinced them to do Rory instead. Although his tribe never went back to tribal, Liam believed he, Cher, Netro and Abi would've had the numbers to take out Classic. At the tribe swap, Liam bonded with Dylan and Bewitchy. He was never really close with Tay, but Dylan thankfully was. Liam was very scared because it was all of the other tribe besides Tay on his new tribe, and they were on opposite sides. Classic and Liam wanted each other out, but Dylan and Tay wanted to do Baby or Reality, and since he was close with Cher on the other tribe and couldn’t get Classic, he agreed to vote out Baby, Classic's loved one, which was the next best option. Reality went to Redemption because Dylan and Tay didn’t want to vote Classic and Bewitchy, and weren’t willing to go to rocks because that would’ve guaranteed an alliance member was out. The merge hit, and Liam wanted to stay under the radar and let Spood be the more vocal of the duo. They finally were able to get Classic out in a 8-4 vote. The next vote was more difficult because it was planned for Tay and Blake as they did not trust them, but Spood had a plan of taking out Netro. He already had a lot of votes locked on Netro because Spood saw him as the biggest threat, and Liam voted Netro out with an idol in his pocket because he didn’t want to turn against his loved one yet. The next tribal, they planned on taking Tay out, but Spood told Blake what they were doing, thinking he was loyal to the alliance. Liam decided to change the vote to Blake, and they made him waste the second idol. Final 9 comes, and Bewitchy was Liam's closest ally. They made plans of who they wanted out and at what placement and he planned on taking Spood out at F7. He knew F9 was a bit too early, but after that tribal he didn’t know if he could trust Bewitchy. She blindsided him before. Liam, Dylan and Tay were able to get Ghost to flip against the Merge Girls alliance, and sadly Bewitchy went, but after F9 he was still not sure if she was loyal. At the final seven, there was a clear majority of Liam, Dylan, Tay and Ghost. They had suspicions of Oak, who had returned from Redemption earlier, having the idol so they told Oak that they were voting Abi, knowing she would think were lying and vote somebody else. This worked because if Oak played the idol correctly, Liam would have been voted out 4*-3. Final 6, Liam's initial target was Oak, but he wasn’t sure if he could beat Dylan or Tay in the Final 3, so he made a new alliance with him, Ghost and Cher. Liam, Dylan, Tay and Ghost would’ve got Oak out, but she the immunity challenge, so the backup plan was Liam and Ghost flipping on Dylan 4-1-1. Liam also found the idol at this time. Final 5, Liam finally won his first immunity. He still had an idol, and Cher and Ghost were stubborn on voting Tay out, but Liam knew the only thing standing in his way of not winning was the immunities knowing Oak would be better at them. He saved Tay with an idol but Oak was out 3-2* so he wasted it. Again, Oak returned from Redemption Island, and was once again after Liam, and his and Tay's only chance of staying was getting Cher to side with the two of them, and this benefited Liam because the Final 3 Alliance members Ghost and Cher had saved him that tribal, sending Tay home instead. Final 4, Liam knew all he had to do was win the last immunity challenge in order to reach the finals. However, he didn’t, and he was on the chopping block. He gave an attempt to get Ghost to vote Cher to save himself, but he couldn’t. Liam was voted out 3-1, and became the last member of the jury. Category:S4 Cast Category:S4 Jury Category:4th Place Category:Fallen Angels